


DA DA DANCE | SAHYO

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "Da-Da-Dance with me, Jihyo-ssi."After being dragged to a party a day before her big exam, Jihyo sulks and finds shelter near the snack table waiting for the right time to escape and bury herself back into her books. When the quietest out of the room approaches her and asks her to dance, Jihyo forget about the studying.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	DA DA DANCE | SAHYO

I don't know how she did it, how she managed to convince me, but Nayeon somehow got into my head and made me accompany her to a party her crush was throwing. It was dumb and I shouldn't have let her take me away from my books one day before my huge exam, yet here I am now, in the passenger's seat of her car while she parks near Jeongyeon's house.

Nayeon has been crushing on Jeongyeon since the last year of high school. It started off as a joke because the two would usually bicker— we called them divorced moms. Nayeon was the captain of the volleyball team and Jeongyeon of the basketball team back then, leading them to fight about who would use the court on Thursdays. After that and all the way until now, Jeongyeon would continuously tease and annoy Nayeon, pretend to dislike her but still invite her to every single one of the huge parties she threw. 

They were the classic 'pretend to hate, but secretly die for' crush with both figures being rather stereotypical; the jock— Jeongyeon — and the teachers pet— Nayeon — the good kid. It sometimes feels like we're in a movie, one of those American High School dramas that no matter the production, all of them have the exact same plot. 

And in every damn movie, there's always a poor person that has to listen to the good girl rant about how much she hates the jock, how even if her life depends on it she would never get near them. The poor person that she drags around in parties, saying she isn't going for the jock but the experience. 

That little poor person is me, Park Jihyo, and unlike Nayeon I actually don't mind being called a nerd, a freak, and antisocial because I study so much. It's true and I'm really proud of myself. Especially when I get out of college with the best grades, succeed in my life and watch the rest suffering because they thought drinking until their livers exploded was a better idea than working hard to build a bright future.

That sounds so mean. I swear I'm not that bad. I just get really defensive whenever my boring life is being brought up.

Now that I think about it, that's how Nayeon convinced me to come to this unnecessarily big party. My life is pretty boring. 

"Earth to Hyo, are you copying?" Nayeon's rather irritating voice rang in my ears, the door of her car shutting close as she stepped out of it.

"I told you this is a bad idea," I mumbled, being so suddenly brought out of my thoughts made my head hurt "My brain cells are already dying and we haven't gone in yet."

"Stop it with the whining and come with me," she forced me out of her car, locking it in a heartbeat so I won't get back in "It's about time you act like a person your age."

Eveyone says that, my parents too. Like, I'm sorry for chosing not to die of spiked drinks or a car crash with Nayeon drunk driving. I'd rather be healthy and away of all the scumbags that go to these parties. I can't make friends with them either, they're probably all stupid and—

What is that smell? It literally smells like my brain cells that slowly killed themselves from the moment I stepped a foot into Jeongyeon's ridiculously big house and was met with many drunk people — even though it's literally nine o'clock — hitting on each other. 

The look of that house, too, was gross. Apart from jackets being thrown to the ground, there were also plastic cups, food, and cigarettes. Some people were fighting, others dancing like jumping summoned fish, and a few more making out in all sorts of places.

Gosh, this is a nightmare. I'd rather wreck my brain over countless pages of my biology textbook than have to go through the crowd, touch their smoke-washed and sweaty bodies as I try to make it to the other side of the room. 

"Ugh, Nayeon. You're here." the fake disappointment in Jeongyeon's voice was evident once she saw us approaching her from her seat on the leather couch.

Nayeon giggled coldly, holding out a small bag and later deciding to throw it at the woman. Which was idiotic, I paid for that too, if it breaks I'm not willing to buy Jeongyeon another present. 

"Happy birthday, horse face," Nayeon shouted over the loud music "I hope it is your last."

I never understood why they still pretend to hate each other. Our high school years are in the past and Nayeon is practically drooling over Jeongyeon right now. She's looking at her as if she had just proposed or something. I'd only look at someone like that if they offered me chicken. The definition of heart eyes emoji..(add the drooling)

"Fuck you Im," I bet Jeongyeon kind of did want to do that. Gross. I don't know why I'm thinking about this "You look ugly by the way."

Let me translate for you;

"Fuck me Im," or the other way around. Depends on who gets drunk first. I'm pretty sure Nayeon tops though, even if Jeongyeon won't ever admit to it. "You look spectacular, breathtaking, stunning, exquisite, magnificent, irresistible, the hottest you've ever been."

I want to throw up. They're so—

"You too," Nayeon retorted "Where am I supposed to leave this? Your house is a fucking mess."

Honestly, the idea of buying a present to Jeongyeon must've been Nayeon's worst. We're probably the only ones in this party who bought something for her— that being an overly expensive perfume— and even bothered to wrap it and write a card. Such a waste of time (and money). I could've bought twelve chicken sandwiches with that cash.

"Follow me." Jeongyeon rasped and led my stupid best friend to a room.

I guess the idea wasn't so stupid. More of like a chance to get laid. I hadn't thought of that possibility. Nice played, Nay. 

Soon they left me alone to fully experience the disgust that is dealing with drunk people, watching them throw up everywhere, and of course, getting hit on by them. Truly a tragic experience, 0/10 won't ever try again.

Securing my jacket around my waist— there's no way I'll let it lying around —I walked by the snacks table. Thankfully Jeongyeon used her brain and actually set up one, it is my go-to whenever Nayeon decides to drag me to distasteful parties like this one. No one cares about the snacks, only the booze, so I'm usually left alone to overthink (something I do quite a lot if you haven't realized by now) and munch on some food until I come up with an excuse to get myself out of there.

Jeongyeon's snack table wasn't even that bad, despite the weird tasting brownies. They tasted bitter and I honestly thought brownies were supposed to be sweet, at least that's how I make them. 

Now that I'm reminded, I make good brownies. It is my grandma's recipe that makes everyone's mouth water and beg me to make more. Though there's an addition to it, a secret ingredient I will take to my grave. So, yeah, I guess I'm a great baker and—

A girl looking at me funny brought me out of my thoughts. See? I told you I overthink and ramble a lot. I sometimes hate myself. But that's besides the point. That girl didn't seem very drunk but from where I was sitting her cheeks were totally red. I don't know why she was looking at me like that and why she was smiling. I feel extremely judged, having her eyes follow my every movement, and whenever I try to focus somewhere else I find myself looking back at her.

Why is she approaching me? She's walking like a model on a catwalk, her hips are about to snap. I swear it's like she's trying to seduce someone. Is there a person behind me? I must look like a dumbass for turning my head to check, only to face the wall.

The woman stood in front or me, silent. Her eyes scanned my body up and down before a hand gestured to her chest intensely. I couldn't look, I'm not a creep.

"Hello?" I spoke over the music, her hand was still pointing at her chest "I'm not sure what you want me to do."

It was pointless, what was I supposed to do? Jeongyeon's friends are so weird, honestly. Why won't she just talk?

"Yah!" I let out when a pair of hands grabbed my face and moved it forward, very to close to her chest and then mumbled something I couldn't catch. 

Apart for the action being awkward, I don't wanna be buried between some woman's chest. Like, I'm very sorry ma'am but—

Oh! She has a name tag. That's what she has been trying to show me all this time. Though I can't really read it, it's dark and my face almost pressed to her boob didn't exactly give me a great angle. 

I think it wrote Shba.

No, that's not it.

Shiba?

This is not an h.

Uhhh Saba?

Sala? 

I need to get my eyes examined again. I shouldn't be struggling so much.

"Why won't you just tell me your na—" I breathed out "It's Sana!"

The woman nodded with a smile, giving her hand out for me to hold as she quietly laughed. Or I just couldn't hear it. The music was pretty loud.

"I'm Jihyo." I spoke after she pointed at me, pulling on my hand to get me just a little bit closer "Why aren't you talking?"

This would've been way easier if she just told me what she wanted instead of waiting for me to guess. I'm not good at pantomime and the dark doesn't help either. 

"I really don't get what you're saying." I shouted over the music at the woman who wiggled her hands around, trying to explain something with signs.

No matter what I said, Sana kept going. It was kind of funny, to be honest, but I didn't have it in my heart to laugh. It looked like she was having a really hard time. 

"In school we have yet to study a case like yours," I spoke and she bursted out laughing, hiding her face behind her hands before she moved closer to me, breath smelling of wine fanning over the side of my face "Just talk."

My patience had started to wear off by the time she tried micking something again, probably her inability to talk. She used her fingers to make a cross sign and then pointed at her throat while she opened and closed her mouth. Initially I would've thought she was trying to say something along the lines of; "I don't like giving head because I'm Christ's best child." but, to be fair, I had to try my best to understand her rather than laugh about it. It looked like she really didn't want to talk. So, I decided to translate her movements as; "I can't talk."

No shit, Sherlock. We even knew, sis. Either way, I played along and nodded, proceeding to ask why, but then remembering it would've taken hours for her to explain and I didn't have much time. All I wanted was to study for tomorrow's exams, though, I'm pretty sure if I told my professor about Sana she would let me pass without having to take the test. She could make a very interesting case, my classmates would get a great deal of pleasure examining why she won't just open her mouth and talk. 

And before you go ahead and call me weird, it's in our nature. We're doctors, neurologists, and Sana's case would've given us bright insight about peoples' disabilities.

Of course, I don't want to cut her brain open. You know, I just, uh, thought she was remarkable. Her brain, that is. Not Sana. A very remarkable brain in the head of a cut—dumb blonde. Yeah, she's dumb. Not overly attractive or anything. 

What? Why are you making that face? I just said she isn't attractive. Nor cute. Stop laughing! This—I, can you not? 

OF COURSE I'm not crus..crushi..I can't even say it! This is ridiculous. I'll just..ugh!

"Is there a reason you're here?" I asked "If it's to bail me out of here, please do." 

Sana frowned at that, hand squeezing my shoulder. Her hand motioned for me to continue, the look on her face screamed "Why? Are you not enjoying yourself?" but in the cutest way. Like, I imagine her using aegyo to ask me that. I don't know why, something on that girl makes me strongly believe if she ever talked she would use aegyo all the time. Cute whining. Nose scrunching and red ears everytime she gets embarrassed.

Gosh! I'm doing it again, I'm overthinking. 

"Exam," I shrugged "I'm not a big fan of parties either." 

The woman nodded, bringing her index finger to tap on her chin as if thinking of something. The look on her eyes gave away that she was planning on doing something, probably the reason she approached me, but later changed her mind.

I would love to read people's minds, even thought it might get tiring when they trash about me and all. However, I think it would be cool. Especially given the situation. It would've been easier communicating with Sana, she looks like a really cool person to have around. Her aura and the way she laughs brightly at nothing it's just—

A hand gripping on my own brought me out of my thoughts yet again and without realizing it, both Sana and I were already outside. 

"What are we doing here?" she had dragged me to the front porch of Jeongyeon's house.

With a shy smile and while looking around the block to see no one, she moved our intertwined hands as her feet tapped on the deck. At first I didn't get what she wanted, dismissing the tapping of her shoes on the deck along with the muffled music coming from inside the house.

"What?" I broke into a grin, it was way better now that we were in the quiet and there was light. I could finally look at her face clearly.

Sana sighed, a giggle spilling from her lips soon after. Though I couldn't help but notice they were trembling, her lips. Her hands started to sweat too. Sana was anxious! Was I making her anxious? Why? Did I do something wrong? Or did I—

"Da-Da-Dance with me Jihyo-ssi." her voice was high pitched, but in the best kind of way, not the annoying one.

"You spoke!" I laughed, I didn't mean to make fun of her. Honestly, I didn't realize there was something wrong with the way she spoke until she pointed it out.

"S-S-Sorry for the stuttering," she squeaked "I h-h-have since I wwwwas—"

"Young, I know," it looked like her confidence had all faded away "Have you been diagnosed?"

Sana furrowed her eyebrows, head tilting to the side as her hand spasmed. She was ashamed, but I found it adorable how she tried to stop it from happening. 

"The fluency disorder?" I asked "It's, like, a thing. You're not a freak or anything."

"Ummm no," Sana whispered "I, uh, I— haven't."

"It's mostly common in children, actually," the woman whined cutely "But adults can have it too, it can be chronic."

Even if very embarrassed I think she enjoyed not being made fun of for once. I know how she feels, we examined our professor's little daughter last year who had the exact same problem. We stayed around for long, checking up on her monthly to see the effects of therapy on her. That project was half of our final grade. 

"With speech therapy you might be able to treat it or just control it," I smiled as I squeezed her hand "It's not something you should be ashamed about."

Never in my life have I ever been so soft to someone. Not even my friends get to experience this, me speaking softly and smiling. Whenever I remind them to take care of themselves or just the few times I'm asked to help them I kinda yell. It's the overprotective mom voice. Sana didn't listen to that voice, I don't know where it came from or how to name it. If I'm being honest it kinda sounded like; "I'm whipped and will do everything in my power to help you."

But I'm not whipped. Am I?

Sana's arms traveled around my waist and she shook her head with a small smile. She sighed, looking down to meet my eyes and although I would usually feel awkward and push the person touching me away, I didn't. Something on Sana turned my disgust from human contact to pleasure. Fulfillment. As if her close to me was normal, a habit I usually approve after a year of being close to someone.

"Le-Le-Let's dance." she simply replied, stepping just a little closer to me.

"To what? The music is—"

"Shh," Sana's head laid on my shoulder as she started moving her hips "We should, uh, get those e-exams ooout of your head for t-tonight."

I wanted to speak up, say that I had to leave or find Nayeon, but I just couldn't. My legs should've moved away from her, yet the only thing the did was mirror her movements. My arms should've slapped my forehead so I could get some sense into my head, however they rested around her shoulders, nails grazing the skin of her nape.

Sana succeeded, she made me forget everything about my exams tomorrow or the other week or two weeks after that. She made my mind stop racing for a moment, and I'm not going to lie it felt amazing, not thinking so hard all the time. It felt right, like her hot breath against my neck or her hands around my waist. Like her sweet voice when she hummed along to the songs sounding from inside Jeongyeon's house, the way her eyes closed when I subconsciously pulled her closer. 

And she pulled away, slowly raising her head from my shoulder to softly peck my cheek. I felt it sting in the most beautiful way and heat rush to my face. I probably looked stupid, though for once I didn't care. Not when she looked at me like that.

"Jeo-Jeo-Jeongyeon will give you my number," Sana whispered into my ears and I could smell her vanilla shampoo "Good luck with y-your exams."

"You're leaving?" I asked with a frown, feeling her hand resting on my cheeks, her thumb caressing the skin.

"Y-You should s-study," she smiled, breath hitching when she stopped herself from leaning in and giggled "I'll be here when you're, uh, over w-with your exams."

I should have studied, I really should have. Yet I didn't and for the first time in my life I didn't regret being spontaneous, not when my lips crashed against hers.

"How about we dance a little more?"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, yet another oneshot inspired by a BABYMETAL song.


End file.
